It's Time for Counting! credits
"It's Time for Counting!" * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Musical Director: David Wolf * Original Songs: Holly Doubet Angelo Natalie * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney Voice - Bob West ** Barney Body - Josh Martin ** Baby Bop Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop Body - Lee Clark ** Stella the Storyteller - Phyllis Cierco ** Booker T. Bookworm - Earl Fisher ** Ashley - Monet Chandler ** Curtis - Monte Black ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Voice of Beauregard - Brice Armstrong * Special thanks to: Duncan Brennan and Carol Farabee * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Bryan S. Norfolk, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Larry Allen, Van Smalley, Scott Dailey * Videotape Operators: James Johnson, Dudley Asaff, James Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Original Barney Lighting Design: Ken Craig * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jeffrey Jon, Steve Ritchey, Tim Harkins * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Lead Man: Tom Rutherford * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Buyers: Stephanie Emery, Melissa James, Cheryl Johnson * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Assistant Props: Corey Jones, Matt Maples * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Greif * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistant: Scott Osborne * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Sewing: Traci Hutton, Tom Jackels, Merrie McCoy, Celeste Henson * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wardrobe Assistant/Buyer: Mindy Cranston * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Costume Technicians: Alan Elson, William McNully * Costume Assistants: Brian Blevins, Janet Bush * Puppet Designed and Fabricated by: 3/Design Studios, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: The Stokes Group, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Production Assistants: Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr, Kimberly Thronton, M.Ed. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Sharon Dieter, Beletra Thomas * Library Books Courtesy of Follet Library Resources Half Price Books Records Magazines * "I Love You" · Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1999 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney and Friends